Why
by daistiny
Summary: How could she make them sit there waiting for her gesture, sitting in the same room or waiting outside of her, for her to deign her "Yes"? Both Basch and Gabranth waited and waited impatiently. Ondine and Chantal.


_**The nights don't end**_

_**At dawn in the street**_

_**I'll take them home with me**_

_**I make melody**_

_**And then I find myself writing**_

_**Miles of letters**_

_**Hoping to see you here again**_

The nights seemed endless both at the palace of Rabanastre and at Archades in the home of Judge Gabranth, they always did the small hours, on piles of documents.

Both men each closed in their room in two different moments, in space and time, they are always forced to make those confrontations with their feelings that bound them inextricably to her. The center of their every thought, whose only desire was to see her again.

_**Needless to say, you know, you would never understand**_

_**Follow you until dawn and then**_

_**See where you go**_

_**I feel a little child but**_

_**I know with you it won't end**_

_**The dream of feeling inside a movie**_

There was no need to talk about it and it was difficult to confide, even with the dearest friends, who Vossler and who Drace.

They followed her with their eyes, with her forward and they behind her studying the profile of her shoulders. They followed her through the dark corridors of the building, curious to know where once again she would have fled with the favor of darkness.

A slightly childish behavior but one that bothers not dislike, they didn't have to give explanations to anyone.

They knew well that they had to beware of her, that she had the ability to make them feel fragile and invulnerable. She is his strange gift.

_**And then suddenly you came**_

_**I don't know who decided it**_

_**You took me more and more**_

_**A daily war**_

_**With rationality**_

_**But that's fine as long as it's needed to get me out**_

And then the awareness of loving it had arrived consciously, as neither of them knew how to explain it in words, but what was certain and that they loved different aspects of her.

One because he had seen her grow up and he knew well who she really was, the other had fallen in love with her own air of suffering that they both shared. The same and identical condition of having been betrayed by those they loved and trusted.

How come, but who will you be, to do this to me

Nights waiting for you, waiting for you

Tell me why, but who are you to make me stay here

Here sitting in a room, praying for a yes

They were slow moments and the two of them knew it well even though they were waiting for the same person under a false name. One recently released from a cage and the other a prisoner of a dark armor.

They waited for her, one represented her past the other her present present, both in love with the same woman. His reply was awaiting his response, but it never arrived.

**_Friends if they knew it was me_**

**_To think they believed_**

**_That I was almost a god_**

**_Because I never stopped_**

**_No useless story_**

**_Killing himself with love, but for whom?_**

If many had known which in passion they had hunted they would have advised letting go of that unusual love.

One for social position and age the other because she fell in love with a foreigner without a country and despised by other judges like him.

They thought that they would never fall in love, they never stopped, their consecrated life, body and soul, had their chivalrous vows, yet it would have made no sense to leave the duty for her love.

_**You suddenly know you came**_

_**I don't know who decided it**_

_**You took me more and more**_

_**A daily war with rationality**_

_**But that's fine as long as it's needed to get me out**_

But in their life she had arrived, so suddenly. For one there had always been two steps away from her and for the other someone had decided for them ... to make them meet.

For better or for worse, she has increasingly involved them in various ways. She reminded him of the other and vice versa.

It was a daily war with rationality and their duties that had to come before their feelings. But everything in front of irrationality soon lost its meaning.

_**How come, but who will you be, to do this to me**_

_**Nights waiting for you, waiting for you**_

_**Tell me why, but who will you be, to make me stay here**_

_**Here sitting in a room, praying for a yes**_

_**How was it possible that she upset both of us ... those for good and some for bad. Sleepless the first to chase her in the desert in her solitary escapes between the silvery dunes and the other closed in her dark abode accompanied by the fire of a fireplace to review documents with you nearby.**_

_**Sitting in a room with her nearby.**_

_**Tell me why, but who will you be, to do this to me**_

_**Nights waiting for you, waiting for you**_

_**Tell me why, but who will you be, to make me stay here**_

_**Here sitting in a room, praying for a yes**_

They wondered silently among themselves, constantly immersed in their thoughts who was she to put them in that condition.

How he had ... whole nights trying to stay close without owning it and making it his own.

How could she make them sit there waiting for her gesture, sitting in the same room or waiting outside of her, for her to deign her "Yes"?

Both Basch and Gabranth waited and waited impatiently. Ondine and Chantal.


End file.
